Pink, Ballerina Fairies
by braceface freak
Summary: AU. Silly little onefic based on N0. 17 from the Time and Chips September Picture Prompts.The Doctor discovers he has a new fetish in a roundabout sort of way.


**Doctor Who does not belong to my. I'm only allowed to play with them sadly.**

**And please do the thing that I know every other author ask you to do...REVIEW!**

**It really does make our sad lives worth it!**

**(By the way this story was inspired by No. 17 of the September Prompts on Time and Chips.)**

Pink, Ballerina Fairies

"You know, you're going to give that child a complex!" the Doctor sighed as he leaned against the doorframe of the nursery.

A moment earlier he had opened the door to find his partner dressing their six month old daughter up in a miniature, pink tutu and sparkly fairy wings. Okay, she looked adorable in the get up; but he was sure that that much glitter and that much pink wasn't healthy for a baby.

With her musical, ringing laugh Rose picked up her daughter, cradled her protectively in her arms and lovingly tickled the babe under her chubby chin,

"What's your daddy saying?"

The tiny infant burbled blissfully while she clutched her mothers t-shirt in her dainty fists, then with an unbelievably cute giggle she set her eyes on her daddy and made grabbing motions at him, spouting baby-gibberish all the while.

A proud, mega-watt grin graced the Doctor's lips and he pranced across the room like an antelope, crossing it in two massive strides. He sat down on the fluffy, yellow rug beside his family.

"He's saying that your mummy's turning you into Grandma Jackie," joked he, as he stroked his child's rosy cheek with a long, soft finger. She babbled happily.

So immersed in the life he and Rose had created, the doctor did not notice the mother of his child and love of his lives raise her hand until it was too late.

"Owww! What was that for?!" he moaned, and rubbed his raw, red, stinging cheek warily. The girl in Rose's arms chuckled, making the Doctor frown,

"That was not funny," he told her seriously, pointing at the handprint decorating his face; but his daughter just lifted her foot to her mouth and began sucking her toes. Looking into Rose's scowling face; he winced as she scolded him,

"We've had this conversation before. Don't insult my mum in front of Eva!"

"She can't understand!" retorted the Doctor, rapidly, stealing a quick glance at their daughter.

"That's not the point! Whether you like it or not, Jackie is your daughter's grandmother, so don't be rude about her."

Putting on his best innocent expression and biggest, most doleful, puppy-dog eyes the Time Lord stared at his beloved,

"I'm sorry. You know I wouldn't want Eva's grandma to be anyone except your mum."

He wrapped and arm around her shoulders, she snuggled close into his side before murmuring,

"You're worse than Jack sometimes." Resting his head on her soft, blonde hair he breathed in her familiar, sweet, fruity smell, newly mingled with the scent of talcum powder and wet wipes.

"It's only because I love you," he whispered. Someone tugged on the end of his loosened tie, so he gazed down only to discover their baby grabbing onto the brown strip of fabric. With a mischievous smile, he pointed at the kid and crooned,

"Yes, and you little madam."

Eva gripped hold of her father's outstretched finger, encircling it with her fleshy, tiny hand; the Doctor's chocolate eyes lit up with adoration, devotion and unconditional love and the corners creased with glee as they had done the moment he had first held her. Rose looked at her child's father and smiled,

"Can you look after her for a few hours? I'm beat."

Nodding, he watched as his partner gently and ever so carefully placed Eva into his arms and then leaned down and kissed her forehead tenderly,

"Go on sweetie, time to play with daddy."

The Doctor bent over his daughter with a great big beaming face and cried playfully,

"AHHHHH! Here comes the Abzorbaloff!" And he blew a huge, noisy raspberry on the babe's stomach, making her giggle beautifully and her mother chuckle.

"I'll see you two later then," said Rose, while she uncrossed her legs and stood. Then crouching down the woman pecked her partner lovingly, adoringly on his lips; after, she whispered against his soft, sweet lips,

"I love you my Doctor." Standing again, she offered a little wave to her precious daughter and chorused, "Love you Eva." As Rose moved away towards the door, he followed her with his eyes and waved back as he talked in his baby voice to the infant,

"Wave nigh-nights to mummy," their daughter looked from her father to her mother with her large, sparkling eyes and then raised her little hand to give a sort-of wave to her mum.

While Rose exited the nursery she caught the Doctor's voice saying,

"Mummy's human, so she needs more sleep than us Time Lords...or part Time Ladies. Now were did you throw Jack the bear last night, I know it bounced off mummy's head?!" She grinned as she paced towards the bedroom and her partner's voice faded from her ears.

Later, Rose entered the nursery and could not contain her peals of laughter at the sight that met her eyes. Her darling partner was sat crossed-legged on the floor across from their daughter, (who was still clothed as a fairy), and he had a spangly, ribbon adorned wand in his hand and a feathery tiara on his thick, tousled, brown hair. As soon as he heard her chuckles, the Doctor plucked the tacky crown from his head and spun round to face Rose, his cheeks vividly red and an embarrassed glint in his eyes.

"I thought you hated the whole pink, fairy theme," she laughed and looked on as the Doctor picked up their yawning, practically sleeping daughter with the upmost care, dressed her in her banana yellow pyjamas and placed her down in the cot as if she were made of glass.Rose crossed the room silently and joined him at their baby's bedside, a soft smile on her lips.

"It's rather grown on me," whispered the Time Lord as the delighted couple watched their beautiful Eva fall asleep with a contented expression on her radiant face.

"You big softy," she mumbled as they tip-toed slowly from the nursery, hands clasped together tightly; a perfect fit as always, like connected pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, "Now you've really gone domestic!"

"It was on the cards as soon as I met a smart, funny shop girl in London and fell in love," he whispered back, squeezing her hand and staring at her with complete trust and love; he spotted her slight blush and that ear to ear grin grew even broader.

"One day you'll have to introduce me to her," she concluded in mock seriousness when they paused at the doorway. For a moment Rose appeared to be about to speak again, until the Doctor silenced her with a passionate, thirsty, long kiss. They basically fell apart, gasping for breath. After, the two proud parents glanced back at the dozing child, a symbol of their eternal love, faces glowing like the sun.

Inclining his head towards the carefully folded tutu and wings, the Doctor spoke into his partner's ear,

"We should really get you some of those!"

Rose scoffed momentarily, then folded her arms firmly over her chest,

"You're kidding right?"

His eyes met hers, and sparkled naughtily,

"I think you'd look great in a little pink tutu and glittery fairy wings! In fact, I have an inkling there's a set in the wardrobe somewhere." And Rose giggled nervously, like a kid when they're about to do something they know they shouldn't, as the Doctor...No! _Her_ Doctor dragged her off to turn her into a pink, ballerina fairy.


End file.
